Graduation Surprise
by Shankz1
Summary: Hermione Granger's speech at her last day of Hogwarts is interupted by something her good friend, Ronald Weasley. For something she would never guess. Whadda ya think?! R/H Forever!


Dear Me,  
  
I'm about to start my first year at Hogwarts! It's a school for witches and wizards! Who'd guess? Boring old me! A witch!  
  
Yours Truly,  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Dear Me,  
  
Sadly, I am nearing to my final year at Hogwarts. This Saturday, infact. Looking back in this gigantic book, from almost every month for the last six years. I remember when mum bought me this book. I think she was crying, then.   
  
I made Head Girl; so I'm not too terribly worried if anyone'll hire me. As elated as I am, I'll miss this old school. And my friends.   
  
Especially Ron. Somehow. He means more to me than Harry. Probably because I fought with him for the longest time. I guess life's too short to fight with your best friend. I love Harry; he's like a brother to me. But, I love Ron, in another way. He's not like a brother you can look up to, like Harry. He's one of those people you can either hate, or love.   
  
But out of all of my memories here. My favorite was when Ron yelled at me on the Express that morning, of September First, 1991. 'No. We haven't seen any dumb toad! And that's you! We don't have to get our robes on now!"  
  
Love,  
Hermione Granger  
  
"I will miss this school, truly. But most of all, my friends, and enemies. I feel embarrassed, reading you these letters written to myself, by myself. But as Valedictorian, I love you all," I dropped the wand magnifying my voice. And softly, tears streamed down my face. I wanted to leave off that platform, hovering above all of the Graduates. But I couldn't. I just began to cry. Crying for all it was worth. I was going to miss that school. "Sincerely, Hermione Granger." I finished. Choking back tears long enough to finish my speech.  
  
Walking down, I passed a blur of red hair. Red hair? Looking up, I saw Ron. He hadn't won anything. What could he have to say?  
  
"No. Hermione, stay here. I want you here this," he looked down at me. I nodded. I was too covered in tears to answer him in any verbal manner. "Hello...? I know I haven't won anything. Nor had any since of 'being' here. Well, other than Potter's best friend, and Granger's-"  
  
"Boyfriend!" Draco Malfoy yelled out in the crowd. Usually Ron would've jumped off the platform and would be on top of him, punching him. He didn't. Stayed there, and smiled.  
  
"Friend," he finished. "But-but, I'd like you all to hear what I've got to say." There was murmurs through the crowd of parents, professors, and graduating students. I looked at Ron. Thinking about how much he had really hanged. Really, it was dramatic. He used to fight anyone who insulted him in the least. But he had a rather mature look on his face. But I could see, it was lined with worry. Like he was going to do something big. "Like Hermione, I regret all of the fighting with her." There was a short pause. As if he was trying to pick a word or something. "And, I'd like her to know that." He bit his lip. He had always did that. Secretly, I loved that. I reminded me of the 'old days'. "I only showed any rudeness towards Viktor Krum, three years ago because;" he stopped again. His tooth was pressed so hard against his lip; it looked like it would explode open in any minute. "I-I, have and always have. Remember, Hermione? The summer of our fifth year? At that lake? " I nodded. Indeed, I did remember it.  
  
The sun was shining very sulkily, that afternoon. Harry had fell off his broom and was lying in the house the Weasleys had rented from the Ministry at Hogsmeade Head Lake Resort. Ron and I had went for a walk, to find some shells for Harry. We sat down in the grass, and looked up at the clouds. I really don't know what happened. We were sort of apologizing about the fighting going on the year before that, and just talking. It was funny, because Ron and I were never by ourselves without Harry. The whole evening resulted into my first....love. Guessing Ron was embarrassed about the whole thing, we never spoke of it. Nor our kiss.  
  
"Well, I think about it all the time. I'm sorry for never saying anything about it. But Hermione," He bit his lip harder. I was shocked that he had said that, in front of everyone. "I love you. And I am terribly sorry if you weren't expecting this" He turned to me, and looked at me in a way, after seven years I had never seen out of him. He turned off the wand microphone, and lowered his voice. "I can totally understand if you don't except this, but I'd feel..Happy, if you would. Hermione?" his voice lowered at an unusual decibel. "Will you-would you," he looked like a Push-me-Pull-me was in his mind. "Well. I guess it feels weird, being that you and I- never really, well, got together after that but," he sat down on the floor. I began to sit, when he motioned me not to.   
  
He began to rummage through his pockets. I could see it coming, Ronald Weasley's last words at Hogwarts: cursing at the top of his lungs because he can't find a list of people to thank. But a smile just emerged on his face, and stood up halfway.  
  
"Hermione? Would you...." He gulped, closed his blue eyes, and opened his mouth. "Marry me?"  
Mrs. Weasley almost fainted. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle almost pinched themselves both crazy to see it wasn't all a dream. Fred and George Weasley, were giving him the thumbs-up, and whistling. No doubt they had helped him. Harry was smiling widely. He must have helped too.   
  
After about a minute of murmuring, and talking; the crowd silenced for an answer. Ron had his tough thing to say, now the attention was on me again. I looked down at Ron for the first time in my life. He has still kneeling, his blue eyes looked hopeful. I was still stuck on it. Yes or No? The thought raced in my mind.   
We were always friends. And I can't deny that I never loved him. But I never knew....  
  
"Ron." I started  
"I know. Its short notice. But ask Harry, and Fred and George. I've been...planning this."  
  
"I had always had you and Harry for friends. But I've always loved you, Ronald. " His ears turned red. I had never called him that before. " Of course I will. But for the love of god! Did you have to ask me here!" He laughed and threw his arms around me.  
  
IT looked like a great deal of weight was lifted off his shoulders. And we met in a kiss.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since our fifth year."  
  
  
  
A/n- haha! DONE! Whadda ya think? Wedding Story? I was going to make another chapter with. "I'll marry you blah blah blah." But I decided to spare you.  



End file.
